


Somebody call out

by Distantships



Category: Deaf West Spring Awakening, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sadness, moening after, slight angst, song fic lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantships/pseuds/Distantships
Summary: Moritz wakes up too early with a hand on his thigh and thinks





	Somebody call out

_sleep now under my skin make sure to try conjure the winds that ease my mind_  


  
Moritz Stiefel woke up in the natural colored bedroom with a cold hand resting over the legs nearly on his inner thigh and one holding him around the torso. The hands were slender with long bony knuckles and joints are were, holy shit, they were like ice. They felt familiar and he had realized the room as a place he had been but was still half asleerp, his eyes began to slowly droop before he jolted awake just to feel a nose burrow into his head and gripping him tighter.  
  
_somebody call out to your brother, he’s calling out your name_  


__He knew who this was, oh no he knew who this person was more than he knew himself. He knew the couple plastic stars on the ceiling he had counted so many times before trying to calm his nerves and just rest. Melchior Gabor was currently wrapped around him like a vine who wouldnt let go, his legs wound around Moritz and pulling him in until he couldnt breathe.  
  
  
_Hiding under the covers with no one else to blame_  
  
The smooth sheets felt heavy on his skin, what had they done, had they done anything? His sore body told him mostly likely, but the fact he was still there told him otherwise. What was his punishment for something like this. He felt the breathing on top of his head ease even further into light breaths and felt his own slow, melting like he always did.  
  
_You cower in the corner, confide in your Father_

God please, get him out of this help him in some way, he prayed over and over again. Forgiveness was the first step, but why would he need forgiveness for something he knew would happen again. He needed to leave his body was shaking and pale and the slim hand on his leg kept him grounded, he heard a small huff from behind him and the hand moved ever so lightly causing him to jump. He needed to go  
  
_couldn’t help out your own neighbor, couldn’t tell it to his face. You were fucked up by the blame._  
His father would kill him if he ever found out about this, his only son, to his disappointment is a queer. Moritz turned to face the person sleeping next to him moving the hands on his torso and leg slowly off of him and walked to the bathroom locking the door only to sit in the bathtub and think. 

_____He sat for thirty minutes recollecting memories of months of kissing a couple girls and being unhappy only to have Melchior laugh at him and kiss him as a joke causing Moritz to sputter and break This would later lead up to them sharing smokes on Melchi’s roof and making out and then last night, escalating to bruises littered on his legs and stomach and neck and feeling awful and amazing at the same time. It was a heavy kind of feeling and he barely heard the door unlock with the key Melchi had before the boy was sitting in the bathtub with him silently._ _ _ _ _

_____The first words were heavy and meaningful,_ _ _ _ _

_____“Do you regret it?” Moritz asks_ _ _ _ _

_____“Not even a little bit.” Says Melchior_ _ _ _ _

______wait there, pull yourself out of this state dear._ Everything was different Melchi got out of the tub and held his hand, rubbing circles around the knuckles before telling him to stand and laying him back down in the bed they trailed back to. They laid next to eachother holding hands before Moritz curled into a ball into Melchiors side “It’s all going to be fine, it’s nothing more then feelings and to deny that is only going to hurt you further.” He whispers in the ear and Moritz burrows his head deep into Melchiors chest curling his hands into fists and twisting them down. If denying his feelings is going to make him feel awful then he must be ignoring them all together because everything felt like shapes and figures he could’nt understand. He felt Melchiors chest breathe deep and he felt at peace, it was going to eventually end. If not now then one day he’d hope he’d feel happy, not today but someday, for now he could grant himself this rest in the others arms. Because why not? _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Its a mess i wrote late night


End file.
